Love Potion
by saltwater songs
Summary: Korea/China. With the help of England, Korea ignores what's left of his conscience as he feeds China a temporary love potion. Only, things aren't going exactly as planned...


**Disclaimer: **If I owned Hetalia, there'd be more KoreaChina moments. ;)

* * *

"_Come on, England!" _Korea whines as he tugs at the nation's arm and pouts. "Please, _please?_"

England sighs as he raises a rather thick eyebrow at the other nation. "_Why _do you want me to give you a love potion anyways? Who are you going to use it upon?" He pauses before furrowing his eyebrows. "...Don't tell me it's..."

South Korea's smile only broadens as he nods. "It is!"

He groans and slides a hand down his face. "It'll only last for a day though! And it'll be all _fake. _You're going to be terribly disappointed the next day, and he's going to hate you for what you've done to him because _yes, _the memory _still _lasts." The blonde pauses. "You honestly want _fake _love from him? You're only going to upset both of you in the end."

"I don't care!" Yong-soo immediately retorts. "I know Aniki is going to be really, really mad at me the next day, but..." His breath hitches as his hands finally fall into his lap, much to England's relief, and a twinge of sadness crosses his face. "...It's worth it. I just want to know what it feels like to be loved by him even if just for one day." He smiles. "There's _so many things _I want to do with Aniki! He'd never let me do them with him unless he really loved me!"

Color drains from Arthur's face. "You... you're not talking about... doing...?"

The Asian nation's face heats up as he quickly shakes his head. "_No! _Jeez England, I wouldn't take _that much_ advantage of him like that! Even _I'm _not that horrible, da ze!" He pauses, then grins cheekily. "Although that _would _be awe—"

"_Okay,_" England interrupts before the conversation gets any more awkward and uncomfortable. He pauses and glances at the desperate nation who's gazing up at with his best puppy dog pout.

England sighs. _How did it come to this? _He hardly even ever _talked _to the poor boy until today after the meeting when he kept asking him about love potions. Of course, England knew how to make one—there was a potion and spell for everything in that handy book of his, but he never made one before. He never felt the need to use a _love _potion, feeling he'd rather have his love be unrequited than be loved back by some artificial love that's not even _love... _and by thinking all this, he was only confusing himself.

"_Alright," _England finally gives in, "but you better take all the bloody blame! I do _not _want to be chased around by some fuming China because I gave a certain someone a love potion who used it upon him!"

Korea hastily nods, agreeing to every word. "You got it, England! _I'm _the only one to be blamed! Heck, I won't even _mention _your name, da ze!"

_Alright, this shouldn't be too bad then... especially since I don't have to worry about China trying to murder me now, _he thinks and then he stands up from his seat.

"Come on. I'll lead you to my house, make the potion, then give it to you," England says since after all, the meeting this time was in London.

"Alright!" Yong-soo exclaims triumphantly as he jumps to his feet and gives the nation a startling hug. "Thank you, thank you, _thank you_!"

"Yeah, yeah," Arthur grunts, "now let's go."

**-xx-**

"Here you go," Arthur finally says as he hands the flask and cap to Yong-soo. Yong-soo peers into the flask to see pink liquid swimming inside it before screwing the cap in tightly.

"It should have immediate effect. If you're going to sneak it to him, you should put it in a drink that's _not _transparent like water—say, like, coffee or something, okay? Once he takes even if just a little sip of it, he'll fall in 'love' with you. Oh and only put _three drops _of the potion into drink—_not the entire thing!_" England instructs. South Korea nods to every single word he says, signaling he understands and nothing can go wrong! "Also, remember it only lasts twenty four hours exactly."

England sighs as his once furrowed thick eyebrows relax and he raises a hand to his forehead. "...I don't know if this is such a good idea..."

Who's he kidding? It's _not._

Korea pats England's shoulder reassuringly like that'd do any help. "Don't worry! Everything will go perfectly fine, da ze! And like I said, I won't even _utter _a word about you when he's trying to kill me the next day."

England frowns. "But I'm the only one who knows how to use magic and make potions."

"Stop being such a worrywart! I'll just tell him I've been learning magic or something, like you." He pauses and grins. "Thanks a lot again, England! I'll tell you how it goes!" After glancing at the flask once more, he places it into his pocket, tells the nation goodbye and heads to his hotel.

"_You really shouldn't have done that..." _a fairy suddenly says disapprovingly, appearing out of thin air, as she frowns at England.

"Shush, I know," England mutters. "What could I do? He's _obsessed _with China..."

**-xx-**

"_Aaaaniiiikkiiiiii!" _South Korea calls.

China sighs and hears the younger nation nearing by the moment before he feels a weight upon his back and two arms embracing his neck. He glances down and stares at Korea's white sleeves which are much too long for him.

"Hello Yong-soo," he responds tiredly.

Korea pulls away from his brother, much to China's relief, and steps up in front of him, still smiling big. "Aniki, why don't we go to a cafe or something?" He looks around and beams as he points to a small cafe on the corner of the street. "How about there?"

"I'd rather not, aru—" but before he can even finish properly, Yong-soo's pulling him along to said cafe.

Yao doesn't protest so much and finally just agrees as he lets the younger nation take him inside the English cafe.

They both take their orders—or well, _Korea _orders for the both of them, claiming he knows what's really good in this cafe (even though he's never been here), and after much argument and protesting, Korea finally wins once again by ordering two cups of coffee.

As they're seated, they sit in comfortable silence for what only seems to be about ten seconds until, of course, Korea breaks it by saying, "Aniki, do you have to go to the bathroom?"

China blinks at him. "No... why, aru?"

"Yes you do!" Korea says, grinning a little forcedly, China notes, as he jumps up to his feet and pulls him up too. "Go to the bathroom and do your business, okay?"

Looking thoroughly confused, Yao raises an eyebrow and scowls at him. "Look here, Yong-soo, you've been acting really strange today, aru. What's going on, aru?"

"Nothing!" he responds a little too quickly, and pushes his brother to the mens' room. "Come on, I know you have to pee! I know you better than you know yourself!"

"But I—" China splutters helplessly before he's finally pushed into the mens' room.

Smiling triumphantly, South Korea quickly retreats back to his table as the waiter brings out the two cups of coffee.

_Perfect timing, _Korea thinks as he quickly takes out the flask with the love potion sitting in his pocket, unscrews the cap, and carefully makes sure only exactly three drops of it fall into his brother's cup. He then hastily screws the cap back on, and pushes the flask back into his pocket.

_Now all there's left to do is wait, da ze! _South Korea thinks, and sure enough, China exits the mens' room, still looking miffed and confused at the same time as he sits back down in his seat and eyes his brother warily.

"What's going on, aru?" Yao demands. "You're acting really weird today, aru. Even weirder than usual."

"Nothing, Aniki! I really don't know what you're talking about," Yong-soo responds, pulling his best _'what-are-you-talking-about?-I'm-perfectly-innocent!' _face.

Yao frowns and glances down at his coffee.

Trying to seem less suspicious, Yong-soo quickly brings up his own cup to his lips and drinks the bitter coffee.

_Bleck, _Korea thinks as he tries not to wince. He eyes Yao who's muttering under his breath about how he wanted tea, not coffee, but sips the drink politely nonetheless.

South Korea swallows as he stares at him intently. Is there a sudden dawn of realization falling upon his face? Is he blushing? Is he staring at him in awe?

But no, China only winces at the bitter taste, but sips it again once more.

Korea frowns. _Why isn't it working? England said that he'll fall in 'love' with me once he takes even a small sip!_

"Umm," Korea says, clearing his throat as China glances up at him inquiringly. "Is there... is there anything you want to tell me?"

China frowns. "Isn't it more like the other way around, aru? I feel like I'm part of one of those candid camera shows right now or something, aru... even though it's still not weird enough to _be _those kinds of situations." He sighs. "Are you ever going to tell me what's going on, aru?"

Korea frowns as he mutters, "Probably not..."

_Why is he still acting the same? Did I do something wrong? Did **England **do something wrong? Perhaps he didn't make the potion correctly... Or maybe I only put in two drops of the potion in—no, no... I'm pretty sure three drops fell into his cup. Then what is it? Why is he still acting the same? _

China studies his younger brother whose eyes are flitting from right to left on his lap, but he doesn't seem to be really looking at anything in particular. He just looks really deep in thought. _He's been acting really, really weird today, aru... I wish he'd just tell me what's wrong, _he thinks as he takes another sip of the bitter coffee which is becoming, surprisingly, slightly addicting despite that he cringes every time he swallows it.

"Yong-soo," China finally says, frowning, as he breaks the silence, "won't you please tell me what's wrong, aru? You acting like this is actually worrying me, aru." Besides, it's not like Yong-soo to just be sitting there, _thinking. _He's always usually rambling about one thing or the other, and if he's not doing that, he's probably groping his chest.

Korea glances up from his lap as he studies his older brother's face which looks equally confused and weary.

"Is there any..." Yong-soo pauses, for once choosing his words carefully, "...anything you suddenly _feel _right now?"

China scoffs. "_Yes. _I feel utter confusion right now! Not to mention _worry _since you're not usually this quiet, aru! Could you please tell your older brother what's wrong, aru?" he asks and sighs, knowing that Yong-soo likes it when he refers himself as 'older brother' when speaking to him.

Korea definitely perks at that, like he hoped, but he merely opens his mouth like he wants to say something, then closes it after a moment of thought.

Korea's face then heats a little before spluttering, "I-I love you!"

China raises an eyebrow. Well, that's definitely _not_ new. He avoids eye contact with him though, as he always does with every love confession Korea's told him, and scowls out the window instead, trying to concentrate on something else. "I know, aru," he tries to say impatiently.

Now, Korea's really confused and he frowns. It's what his Aniki says every single time he's confessed his love for him... and this time was supposed to be different! He was_ supposed_ to say it back.

"Let's go, aru," China says suddenly as he stands up. Korea doesn't protest, and actually pays for the drinks as they exit the cafe.

The two of them stroll along the boulevard quietly for once, with Korea contemplating what went wrong, and China wondering what in the _world _is wrong with his little brother to be so quiet.

"You... you don't love me back?" Yong-soo suddenly asks before he can stop himself, his voice hoarse and quiet, as he stares down at the ground.

He can _feel _Yao stiffen before him, and his heart is on the edge of breaking again.

_Why didn't it work? I just wanted one day with Aniki loving me... just **one **day, and then I'd be alright._

"_Aiyah_, really, what's wrong with you today, Yong-soo?" China asks, finally fully worried, as he avoids the question. "What happened, aru? This... this just _isn't _like you, aru."

And before Yong-soo can stop himself, before he thinks twice, he blurts, "I put a love potion in your drink."

Yao's eyes bug out as he comes to a halt in his steps. "You_—you WHAT?_"

"It's only supposed to last a day," he quickly continues, the words tumbling from his lips. "I just wanted to know what it felt like to be loved by Aniki. I just wanted to have a full day with Aniki—just you and me, knowing that you loved me, and actually _enjoy _being with me. I thought that maybe if I had just one full day with you loving me, I wouldn't be able to ask anything more, and—"

But before Korea can finish his rambling, he suddenly feels his own lips being pressed by another's. His eyes widen when he sees _China _who's eyes are shut tight, and blushing like mad, and so, so close to him. The kiss ends just as quickly as it started however, so Korea hasn't even had time to close his eyes and actually _enjoy _it. He just stands there, slightly frozen, staring down wide-eyed at his older brother.

"Fool," Yao mutters, his face flustered as he avoids eye-contact with him. He sighs. "This... _this _isn't right. I've been trying to avoid this for the longest time, trying to avoid my _own _feelings. You think I don't love you?" He finally has the courage to look straight up at the other nation, who's still standing there in shock. "I do. I've just been pushing you away because... because we're _brothers, _and this is _wrong. _And... and..."

Suddenly, Yong-soo leans down this time and steals a kiss from him, silencing his thoughts. They stay like that for a few more moments longer, as they both can heartheir hearts thudding loudly with their lips pressed together.

Flustered, they both pull apart once more, and Yao's eyes slowly flutter open. He finishes what he was about to say before, "...I'm acting the same because you don't _need _a love potion for me to love you."

Korea's smile stretches so wide, he's afraid it'll literally break his face as he throws his arms around China. "I love you! I love you! And you're so silly, Aniki! Our love is not wrong, da ze~! Besides, we're nations, not humans, so it's all good."

"Don't get me wrong," China says, scowling at him. "I'm still mad at you for sneaking a love potion in me that wouldn't even work."

Korea then pulls apart from him, and steals _another _kiss, except this time, a swift, short one before pulling away as if to melt his now-lover's heart a bit. "I know, I'm sorry, Aniki! I just wanted to know what it felt like, but now that I know..." He takes China's hand. "Come on, Aniki! There's so many things I want to do with you now, now that I _know _you love me!"

China smiles a little. "Hold your horses, aru. It's not like we only have a day or something..."

And Korea truly smiles back because he now knows it's true.

They have all the time in the world.

**-xx-**

**Epilogue**

_Riiing, riiiing!_

"Hello?"

"_England, England!"_

"Oh hey kid. How did it go?"

"_Great! In fact, Yao still loves me!"_

"...What? Really? That—that's only supposed to last a day!"

"_Oh, I know. I just didn't need a love potion for him, after all!"_

"...Wait a minute... you don't mean...?"

"_Yep! Aniki's loved me all along!"_

"...Bloody hell."

"_...Yong-soo, why are you talking about that to **England**, aru?"_

"_Eh? Aniki, y-you're not asleep?"_

"Uh, guys...?"

"_...Don't tell me **England's **the one who gave you the potion, aru?"_

"_No, no, of course not! I'm just—I was just—!"_

"Damn it."

"_It **is **true, aru! I'm going to kill him, aru!"_

"_No, no, Aniki! I just—!" _

_Beep... beep... beep.._

"Ah great, he's out to get me now."

* * *

**A/N: **Shut up, I like cheese and fluff.

And yes, lame epilogue is lame. :| AND YES, THIS IS REALLY SHORT AND RUSHED BLAH. D:

This is sort of the result of reading most (maybe even all) of those KoreaChina fanfics out there on this site, and similar ideas of some stories are kind of mushed together in here. _; So, sorry for similarities...;;; OTL

Anyways, there needs to be more love for these two! D: I am disappointed at the lack of KoreaChina stories out there! ;_; It makes meh sad.

Anyways, please review! XDD; Yayay.


End file.
